


Мой новый лучший враг

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [17]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Специализированные элитные воины гринир были призваны гарантированно вывести тэнно из строя. Вот только данная идея Королевы разбилась об объективную реальность, в которой взаимодействие куволича и тэнно может пойти не по плану.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Мой новый лучший враг

Ночной жилой район окутывал туман такой густоты, что в нескольких метрах за гранитной оградой уже ничего не представлялось возможным разглядеть. Высаженные вдоль площади деревья утопали в молочной белизне, которую едва рассеивал жёлтый свет фонарей; ступени лестницы вместо ожидаемого асфальта вели в сплошное белое марево. Казалось, мира за пределами площади не существовало вовсе. Казалось, что сама площадь существует вне времени и пространства.   
Мои тяжёлые защитные ботинки сталеплавильного производства, усиленные металлическим каркасом, тонули в стелившемся по гранитным плитам мощения тумане. Я медленно прошлась по площади, завороженно рассматривая удивительную красоту природного явления — такой силы туманов не доводилось видеть уже довольно давно.  
Памятник на постаменте снова отсутствовал. Вместо него на массивном пьедестале из полированного пироксенита сидело моё полное отражение, облокотившись на колени и беззаботно болтая закованными в те же самые массивные защитные ботинки ногами. Пустые глаза двойника казались чёрными колодцами, но я кожей чувствовала направленный на меня пристальный чужой взгляд.   
— Я попросила дать мне силу, а получила трудности, преодолевая которые, я крепчала, — монотонным, безразличным голосом произнесла двойник, по ощущениям — не отводя от меня взгляда. — Я попросила дать мне мудрость, а получила проблемы, которые надо было решать.  
_Я попросила успех..._  
— Заканчивай выпендриваться, — сказала я. — Ты когда косишь под умную, мне тебя только бить ногами по рёбрам хочется.  
_...а получила мозги и трудолюбие._  
Ничуть не удивившаяся двойник продолжила всё тем же равнодушным голосом:  
— Ладно. Познакомлюсь с семитысячным инвокером, меньше шести тысяч не писать. Что надо ответить?  
— И фотку, — хмуро ответила я, — фотку проси обязательно. Во всех инвокерских шмотках.  
_Я попросила храбрость, а получила страх, чтобы преодолеть._  
Я приблизилась к постаменту, коротко взглянула на смотревшего на меня сверху вниз двойника, привычно провела пальцами по гравировке на мемориальной латунной табличке. Надпись на этот раз была выполнена неизвестным мне языком. Она всегда менялась. Неизменным оставался лишь памятник... ну, в тех случаях, когда он вообще присутствовал.   
Не делая перехода между темами, усевшись на постаменте поудобнее, двойник продолжила речь:  
— Если бы ты не выливала куву старшей королевы, было бы проще, а теперь столкнёшься с проблемами. Я дам наводку: для того, чтобы спеть погребальную песнь, её сначала необходимо сложить.  
_Я попросила благ..._  
Туман усиливался, площадь неотвратимо и стремительно затягивало молочной пустотой. До меня донеслись последние холодные слова двойника:  
— Остриём тревожных песен меч судьбы наотмашь бьёт.  
_Я ничего не получила из того, что я **хотела**. _   
Пора было просыпаться.   
  
_Но я получила все, что мне было **нужно**. _  
Я открыла глаза, невольно даже удивившись отсутствию сплошного тумана и не сразу подняв крышку соматического узла. Стакан на подлокотнике отсутствовал — мы уже четвёртый день летели из Бездны на Меркурий, и я не была подключена к установке переноса.  
— Рига, дай кофе.  
На подлокотнике, где обычно находился стакан воды, материализовалась кружка синтезированного кофе. В последние месяцы мы с Ригой играли в угадайку: он синтезировал кофе, основываясь на моих биохимических параметрах и ритмах головного мозга. Чаще всего выбранный услужливым цефалоном вариант мне нравился. Понравился он мне и в этот раз: крепкий, горьковатый, ароматный, едва сладкий.  
Напившись кофе и переведя после горячего напитка дух, я мысленно воспроизвела получившийся с воплощением Бездны диалог. На этот раз пустых пятен в памяти не оставалось: центром текущего внимания являлась безымянная погребальная песнь. Но для кого? Для кого она могла предназначаться? И если складывать её предстояло мне...  
— Спасибо, Рига.  
Пустая чашка из-под кофе исчезла из ладоней. Я поднялась из установки, потопталась на месте, напрягая по очереди разные группы застоявшихся мышц, и решительным шагом вышла из операторского зала на техническую палубу, по ходу движения пнув оставленный в отсеке прямо на пути пляжный мяч.  
  
Орбитер уже вернулся в своё изначальное захламлённое — то есть, украшенное — состояние. На палубы вернулись все мои закреплённые в левитирующих подставках деревца, изящные пьедесталы с крылатыми аятанями, статуэтки пауков и фантомов, отломанная у тералиста рогулина, расставленные у входа в медотсек декоративные партнёрские эмблемы Нью Локи, десятилитровые кастрюли с неведомым синим остронским кинетическим песком, который не служил никакой цели, кроме снятия стресса.  
А всё потому что Умбра нашёл мячу иное применение: заставлять меня двигаться вместо сидения в соматическом узле, благо площадь операторского зала позволяла его руке размахнуться. Если же я мяч поймать не успевала, приходилось по новой расставлять всю мою плюшевую армию, так что стимул стараться был ещё какой. Правда, развлечение довольно быстро переросло в добротный курс тренировок, поскольку ледяным Хромой по очевидной причине отсутствия надобности я управляла не настолько ловко, насколько это было бы возможно. Хрома в моём исполнении вообще никогда не брал скоростью и ловкостью, он брал множителем показателей собственной брони и наносимого урона. Для скорости и ловкости существовали иные фреймы. Например, Умбра Декс. Который иногда даже помогал мне расставлять плюшевые игрушки обратно.  
  
Умбра оказался на мостике, сидел за информационным терминалом и читал сводку актуальных изменений параметров оружия ближнего боя. Здесь же на мостике ожидаемо находились и дирига с Пертурабо — дирига сидела на корпусе терминала, разложив хвостики по гладкой чёрной жести, очень унылая Пертурабо же сидела на полу рядом с терминалом. Я опустилась на корточки, погладила её по головному модулю. Моа заметно взбодрилась — прямо как та, что требовала поглажки в демонстрационном зале Последовательности Перрина. Мне стало смешно.   
В обзорном экране шедшего по солнечному рельсу орбитера полосами растягивались звёзды, туманности и космические тела. Из-за диалога с Бездной мне при их виде невольно вспомнились строки поэта древней Земли: «А звёзды в буйном головокруженьи несутся мимо, в вечность, по кривой...».   
— Умбра, когда дочитаешь, зайди в каюту, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Варфрейм поднялся незамедлительно, оставив на включённом дисплее выведенный файл с обзором отдельных модификаций для катан.  
Мы спустились по палубам, прошли в отсек и друг напротив друга уселись на устланной коврами платформе у обзорного иллюминатора. Я искоса кинула взгляд в иллюминатор, глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями для начала разговора.  
— Умбра, выслушай меня без скептицизма. Бездна говорит о предстоящих проблемах. Если конкретнее, зашла речь о том, что мне придётся складывать для кого-то погребальную песнь, и я очень не хочу, чтобы этим кем-то оказался ты. Поэтому приказываю тебе не действовать самовольно и отступать немедленно после получения соответствующей команды. Я покамест не знаю, о чём вообще идёт речь, под погребальной песнью вполне может подразумеваться применение какой-нибудь новой функции или попросту название оружия, однако не хочу рисковать. Предстоящее дело так или иначе связано с кувой. Это значит, опять гринир что-то придумали. В Ларунде выясню у Крессы, не знает ли она гринирских новостей, а ты на всякий случай попробуй узнать что-нибудь у Тэшина.   
Умбра молча наклонил голову в знак того, что понял. Я только сейчас почувствовала напряжение в собственных сжатых губах.  
— Это всё, что я хотела сказать. Можешь возвращаться к своим занятиям.  
Умбра поднялся с платформы, прошёл по отсеку, задержался у реплики плато, повернулся в мою сторону:  
_«Сыграть тебе?»_.  
— Нет. Надо думать.  
Умбра ещё недолго постоял там же у реплики Равнин, после чего уверенно шагнул обратно, снял шаузин с подвеса и вернулся на ковёр у иллюминатора, сходу мелодично проводя пальцами по струнам.  
_«Давай подумаем вместе»_.  
Вместе... Можно было и вместе. Для этого не требовалось ничего особенного, достаточно было думать, как это выражался Умбра, «громко».  
  
Зашедшая о куве речь вызвала в памяти наше столкновение со старшей королевой гринир. Сломанный скипетр, владельцу которого вынужденно повиновались воины Декс. Символичная порция питающей скипетр кувы, вылитая в ледяную заснеженную пропасть. Являлась ли кува кровью орокинских предков или ядом, меня не заботило, мне не требовалось ни того, ни другого. Мне вообще не было нужно чрезмерно многого — орбитера, Риги, оружия и Эмбер вполне хватало.  
И череда проблем покатилась неумолимо нарастающим снежным комом. Лотос вернулась к сентиентам — и все тэнно остались без куратора. Овца отрубила связь — и тэнно потеряли доступ к сведениям об актуальных событиях системы Ориджин. Тэнно остались без возможности оперативной консолидации — и подняло голову заражение Эриды, чудом под шумок не сожравшее все планеты. На самую защищённую тюрьму найдётся отпетый уголовник — и оказавшийся на свободе Волк пошёл крушить миры, хорошо хоть не сумел продвинуться дальше Алада Ви. А непосредственно Алад Ви тем временем стакнулся с сентиентами, чему уже сам оказался не рад — беснующийся ропалолист разрушал его юпитерианский комплекс, наглядно демонстрируя, что будет происходить в случае упрямства пидорасика и кто тут хозяин. Жаль, что пресловутое заражение не съело Юпитер вместе со всеми его ропалолистами, находящимися в разработке моделями занук и Аладами Ви. Как же мерзко он это «заню-ю-юка» произносит.  
Мой маленький... хорошо, немаленький орбитер под метеоритными штормами и гравитационными бурями мотало по всей системе. Я не могла переломить ход событий в одиночку, но и оставаться в стороне не могла тоже. Облучённые Бездной, мы всё равно ни на что больше не годились.  
Профилактически поправив настройку шаузина, Умбра заиграл замысловатую медленную мелодию. Я ненадолго отвлеклась от своих мыслей, вслушиваясь в извлекаемые пальцами из струн звуки. Красиво играет...  
«Ты красивая!» — восхищался прелат моим техноцитовым големом. Хоть кто-то, кроме меня, считал мою Эмбер красивой. Конечно, слова прелата были приятны, однако всё равно пришлось его убить. Фатальный прогресс заражения системы Ориджин доводил уже до белого каления.   
И я собрала себе патокист, которому так и не придумала нового «ней»-названия, потому что изначально предназначенное для бумерангов название «ней слайсер» уже некстати имелось, им я окрестила собранную Хоком глефу с великолепным наконечником класса «меван». Статусный бумеранг, патокист предназначался для катастрофического ухудшения состояния вражеской группы. Чтобы жизнь пресловутой группе раем совсем не казалась, он вдобавок ещё и создавал мгновенно вызревающие кисты вызывающих переполох в чужих рядах жюков. Умбра возненавидел патокист сразу. Он ещё не забыл жюков Найдуса.  
_«Я не возненавидел. Я просто прошу не использовать его на орбитере. Едь в симулятор Симариса и работай с модульной закачкой там»_.  
— Но тренироваться-то мне в любом случае надо. У всех этих бумерангов разные параметры.   
И, кроме того, жюки были очень уж миленькие. А Умбра был очень злой.   
Как там сказал двойник? Если бы я не выливала куву старшей королевы, ситуация разрешилась бы проще, а теперь придётся складывать погребальную песнь. Если дело завязано на куве, значит, речь шла или о королевах, или об орокин, да только о раззолоченных мудаках речи уже идти не могло: Баллас хуже, чем мёртв, Алад Ви — тоже. Значит, о королевах. То есть, о гринир. Что гринир выдумали на этот раз? Главное, чтобы не новых гулей, гули чересчур мельтешат.  
Что бы они там ни выдумали, при чём здесь мои действия с кувой? Передо мной тогда стояло лишь три варианта: вылить куву, отдать её Тэшину или выпить самой. То есть, вариант на самом деле стоял только один. Обсуждать было нечего.  
Чем бы ни являлась погребальная песнь, названием оружия или же зловещим предсказанием о предстоящей потере, кому предстояло пострадать?  
И, подводя черту под всеми этими вопросами — если в свете предстоящих событий сделанный на ледяной скале выбор сталкивал меня с проблемами, то какой же их обеспечил их отсутствие? Выпить? Отдать Тэшину? Неужели Тэшин во что-то ввязался?  
_«Данный вопрос я беру на себя»_.  
Перед глазами снова встал сломанный скипетр старшей королевы. Убивающая за тебя декс дакра — неимоверно приятное ощущение, но как долго продержится владелец такого вот целого скипетра, когда тот ускользнёт из рук? Кто вообще мог бы продержаться против ненавидящего тебя Декс, получившего возможность убить?  
Кроме тэнно, разумеется. Раззолоченным мудакам не помогло ничего. Правда, и не факт, что Декс нас ненавидели...  
_«Они вас не ненавидели. Они выполняли свой приказ»_.  
Ни Умбре, ни Тэшину уже никто не мог отдать приказа.  
  
Мы встали на орбите Меркурия спустя четыре дня. Четыре дня, проведённых за оттачиванием метания орвиуса; патокист ожидал своего часа на соответствующем стенде. Подобно тому, как вулкан вытеснил со стенда быстрого доступа эмболист, теперь приходила пора потесниться и киттагу.   
В очереди на стыковку в узле связи нам пришлось провести минут пять. Все места были забиты напрочь. И ведь прибытия Баро-то не ожидалось, куда ж все ломанулись в таком количестве?  
Наконец высадившись, мы с Умброй торопливо пошли с платформы дебаркадера в саму Ларунду. Изредка нас обгоняли торопившиеся Гауссы. Вольты, надо полагать, получили отставку. Смешно.  
Смешно...  
_«Не скисай раньше времени»_.  
— Я хочу видеть мёртвыми только трёх мудаков: Балласа, овцу и пидорасика. И никому из них я не собираюсь петь реквием. Разве что мешок мусора на труп опрокинуть могу.   
_«Не может речь идти о Лотос?»_.  
— Ей я зла не желаю, но и защищать не буду.   
Мы прошли шлюзовую зону и наконец-то вступили в сам узел связи, где направились с центральной площади в разные стороны: Умбра пошёл к Тэшину, я же — к Крессе Тэл.  
  
В демонстрационном зале Меридиана, казалось, работа кипела всегда. Там постоянно что-то пеленговали, что-то относили, что-то приносили, сверяли информацию, перенастраивали программное обеспечение, меняли контакты, налаживали сбоящие сигналы. Кресса, как и ожидалось, занималась пропагандой среди неокрепших умов молодых тэнно. Я подала условный знак; отвечая известным мне жестом, Кресса потёрла пальцем пластиковую накладку своего отсутствующего глаза.  
Прошли месяцы, но ничего не изменилось. Я по-прежнему ожидала Крессу около входа во внутренние помещения, и по-прежнему завидевшие меня активисты Меридиана цедили сквозь зубы ругательства. Меня здесь всё так же презирали — впрочем, их признания мне и не требовалось. Как именно в данных условиях офицер объясняла своим наши с ней редкие встречи, меня не волновало точно в такой же степени.  
Дождавшись, пока лидер объединения освободится и пропустит меня во внутренние помещения, я привычно пошла вперёд по узкому серому коридору. Забранные решётками газовые лампы нынче сменили источающие холодный белый свет длинные люминесцентные полосы.   
Кресса Тэл открыла личным ключом входную дверь в собственную жилую комнату, впустила меня вперёд, вошла следом и всё так же устало опустилась на кровать. Кровать на этот раз была застелена коричневым шерстяным пледом с изображавшим незатейливые переплетения красных линий орнаментом. Количество флажков на прикреплённой к стене над столом карте увеличилось с тех пор, как я заходила сюда в последний раз, штук на пять. Откидной железный стол и стул неизменно были завалены стопками промаркированных буквенно-числовыми кодами информационных планшетов, поэтому мне пришлось усесться на всё ту же жёсткую кровать рядом с Крессой.  
Я активировала на предплечье портативную панель доступа, оцифровала компактный стазисный модуль — дешёвую одноразовую модель наподобие тех, которые использовал Дарво. Понятное дело, я могла позволить себе высококачественные носители информации, но Крессе требовалось маскировать источник получения ресурсов.  
— Гексенон, как ты и просила. Много гексенона, много геспазима и прочих сплавов.   
Кресса Тэл выглядела неважно. Интересно, а как выглядела за шлемом своей Эмбер я?  
— Ты всё ещё не хочешь вернуться? — спросила Кресса. Я отрицательно качнула головой.   
— Уже думала на эту тему. Арбитры раздражают, к тому же нет никакого желания скакать туда-сюда. Сегодня тут, завтра там. Начала с Нью Локи, потом в ваше крыло, потом обратно, сколько ещё можно? Нет. Арбитрам помогать я не буду, а для того, чтобы помогать вам, мне официальный ранг не требуется. На Суду мне и вовсе наплевать. Эрго Гласт партнёрскую статуэтку отдал и нахуй пошёл. Ты знаешь, проблем уже столько, что не до синдикатов.  
Я замолчала, давая возможность Крессе подключить к своему личному портативному компьютеру стазисный модуль и просмотреть его содержимое.  
— Подожди меня, я сразу пошлю сплавы на распределение.  
Она вышла из комнаты; я услышала глухое лязгание, с которым встали в пазы запирающие элементы замка входной двери. Безопасность, безопасность и ещё раз безопасность.  
Дожидаясь, пока офицер разберётся с первоочерёдными делами, я принялась изучать взглядом висевшую над столом карту системы Ориджин с отмеченными флажками колониями.  
Вернулась Кресса скорее, чем я ожидала, протянула мне симпатичную партнёрскую статуэтку, изображающую эмблему Стального Меридиана. Украшений для орбитера и додзё никогда не было мало.  
— У меня не так много времени, — сказала она, остановившись передо мной, — извини уж. Говори побыстрее.   
— «Побыстрее» вряд ли получится. Кажется, мне предстоят серьёзные проблемы с Империей. Что там происходит нынче, к чему готовиться? Я не успеваю перехватывать все переговоры, мотаюсь постоянно, а у тебя-то жучки стабильные. И связь с общей сетью нам, как назло, эта Нора отключила.  
— Судя по всему, они нашли новый способ применения клонов с чрезмерно развившимся процессом дегенерации ткани. В последнее время из Крепости идёт много запросов на тему набора добровольцев из числа комбатантов для участия в экспериментах. Это всё, что я знаю. Об участии Тила Регора в проекте нет ни слова, — предварила мой вопрос Кресса, одновременно с разговором периодически набирая текст в кпк. — По не уточнённой причине отправляют запросы Стражи. То ли они курируют проект, то ли... не знаю, в общем. Послушай, мне правда некогда, заедь в другой день. Сегодня у Симариса обновление ассортимента, тэнно наехала толпа целая, мне надо работать.  
Так вот почему сегодня в узле связи так людно.  
Пришлось мне пожать офицеру руку, покинуть комнату и следом под фиктивные оскорбления Крессы Тэл выйти из демонстрационного зала Меридиана — и, раз уж я находилась в восточном крыле, заодно зайти к Арбитрам, проверить текущий ассортимент предлагаемых за вайтус эссенции товара. Ничего интересного не завезли.   
Поэтому я сунула нос в конклав, обнаружила там усевшихся под сенью клёнов и играющих в коми обоих Декс, со спокойной душой вернулась в холл и поднялась на второй этаж. Что там новенького привёз Симарис, интересно.   
  
Контакта с королевой у Тэшина более не существовало, поэтому тот не знал о предполагаемо касающемся клонов проекте ровным счётом ничего. Мы с Умброй вернулись на орбитер почти что с пустыми руками, если только не считать новенького запечатанного ривена. Симарис начал торговать предназначенными для оружия стражей ривенами. Неудивительно, что в Ларунду налетело такое количество заинтересованных.  
В стыковочном отсеке, несмотря на вентиляцию, оставался неистребимый след запахов железа, технического масла и отчётливо отдающего керосином топлива. В этот раз я не обратила на запах никакого внимания — отсоединилась от магнитного крепления лисета, ступила на платформу и направилась к выходу, вертя в руках новенький запечатанный ривен.  
В масштабе всех происходящих в последние месяцы событий терялся факт того, что консульство имело наипрямейшее воздействие на всё наше оружие и всех наших варфреймов. Нет, они и раньше производили балансировку параметров, изменяли прошивку — к той же самой Эмбер пришлось привыкать заново и заново и заново. Некогда обречённый разве что наводить ужас на новобранцев Меркурия и Земли слабый фрейм ныне засиял с силой тысячи солнц... ну или с силой метеоритов, материализованных в пространстве аккумулированной пустотным усилителем фрейма моей собственной волей. В последний раз меня настолько вдохновлял на дело разве что Умбра.  
И если раньше консульством менялись, по большому счёту, единичные боевые средства, то теперь под пересмотр пошёл целый пласт оружия. Если бы не все насущные проблемы, я бы терзалась высказанной ранее Умброй мыслью: так значит, ответственный за всю модификацию нашего вооружения Самодей потенциально может установить над ним полный контроль?  
Похоже, может. И что случится тогда?   
Я поднялась по технической палубе, прошла по основной палубе к терминалу управления модификационными модулями, сунула запечатанный ривен в приёмник и запустила сканирование. Самодей не делился своими изделиями просто так, сначала следовало доказать свою профессиональную пригодность. Каждый ривен имел случайным образом сгенерированный код, требовавший подтверждения выполнения особых условий миссии. Единственная проблема с подобными условиями в своё время лично у меня возникала один-единственный раз: когда надо было убить определённое количество врагов из дробовика. В голову. С расстояния не менее сотни метров. А прицел со снайперским увеличением-то у дробовиков отсутствует как класс... не говоря уже про дальность поражения. Цефалон-затейник этот Самодей, в общем.  
Терминал вывел расшифровку кода на дисплей, и я, от досады очень глубоко вздохнув и ненадолго задержав дыхание, пошла через палубу к оружейной, где Умбра расставлял на прикрученной Ригой настенной магнитной полке свои жестяные баночки шлифовальных паст и чего-то ещё. Я остановилась на пороге оставшегося открытым дверного проёма, всплеснула руками:  
— Рига, приём. Поздравляю всех обитателей этого орбитера. Нам надо обратно в Бездну.  
  
И мы поехали в исследовательские башни Орокин четвёртого порядка, где я с помощью ослабленной требуемым пенальти на снижение скорости передвижения Никс и спектра Огонька в требуемом одиночестве завершила радиоперехват переговоров, ожидаемо не показавший ровным счётом ничего. В округе находились только потерявшие под воздействием мозгопромывочной орокинской машины собственную волю слуги — ни разу не удивлял тот факт, что радиоэфир в Башнях четвёртого порядка был девственно чист.  
Результат открывшихся характеристик ривена же изрядно заставил удивиться. Потому что предназначавшийся для оружия стражей модификационный модуль оказался на поверку модификатором для волчьей кувалды.  
Я стояла около терминала и смотрела на зажатый в пальцах кусочек лилово-фиолетового пластика, скрывавшего внутри себя маленькую и мощную электронную плату, казалось, нескончаемое количество времени.  
Всё выходило из-под контроля. Всё было совсем не так, как оно есть.  
Одну Соду не тревожили ни единая мысль и ни единая проблема. Кавата спала на своей подстилке, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы обгрызть в кормушке мясо Башни да попытаться поточить когти то об стенные панели, то об золотой пьедестал с крылатым аятанем.  
Ривен занял своё место в моей коллекции, а я опёрлась обеими руками на корпус терминала управления модулями, привычным комплексом ментальных упражнений заставляя себя отбросить сомнения и мучившие вопросы.   
— Рига, поехали на Седну, Эмбер выгулять охота.  
Бортовой компьютер отозвался незамедлительно:  
— Оператор не хочет ехать к Тилу Регору?  
— Оператор не хочет плавать в аммиаке, а сухопутный курс там не всегда получается прокладывать. К тому же подразделение Келы сильнее. Хочу сейчас размазать по стенке что-нибудь солидное. Для восстановления душевного равновесия. А в резню Симариса не пойду, не доверяю я ему после этого ривена.   
— Прокладываю курс, оператор.  
Я снова зашла в оружейный отсек. Вооружившийся галатином Умбра ожесточённо воевал с тренировочным манекеном, и, судя по характеру его движений, значительно изменился баланс меча. Специализированные программисты консульства могут сделать даже такое...  
— Слушай, Рига, — сказала я, остановившись за закрывшимся дверным проёмом и приваливаясь к двери спиной, — около Цереры сойди с рельса. Вдруг там Драко.  
Разумеется, Рига немедленно сообщил о внесении соответствующих поправок в курс. Я же уселась на выступ в нижней части стены, закинула ногу на ногу, подтягивая голень руками, и принялась наблюдать за работой Умбры. Тот полностью проигнорировал моё присутствие. Лишь когда загорелись фиолетовые сигнальные огни и раздался предупредительный протяжный звук, Умбра резко вернул галатин обратно на стенд быстрого доступа и уселся на пол, уцепившись рукой за пресловутый стенд.  
Орбитер затрясло значительно сильнее, чем обычно — сказывалось погружение в четвёртый слой Бездны. Меня едва не скинуло со стенного выступа. Давно следовало оборудовать весь корабль поручнями, однако это, на мой взгляд, являлось всё же лишним. Проще было куда-нибудь усесться и ухватиться попрочнее.  
  
В отличие о Меркурия, на Цереру из Бездны представлялось возможным долететь по солнечному рельсу, и орбитер встал на месте всего через трое суток.   
Мы зависли на орбите Цереры на несколько часов, с помощью Риги проводя тщательный перехват переговоров. Удалось установить имя бригадира, посланного на замену разжалованному, удалось прослушать многое из того, что думают рабочие доков о текущей фазе работы, о своём прорабе, о собираемой модели галеона, и в целом не без личного моего удовольствия удалось узнать, что мнение рабочих Цереры о Вей Хеке полностью совпадает с моим собственным. Жаль, не удалось узнать ничего по волнующей меня теме. Впрочем, надежды на то особой и не было — всё-таки мы встали над судостроительной верфью.  
Но прежде, чем я отдала приказ о возвращении на солнечный рельс, Рига бодро оповестил меня о необычно интенсивной активности боевого отряда гринир в секторе Паллас.  
  
Умбра вызвался идти со мной, однако благородно не лез вперёд. Я всё ещё упивалась новыми ощущениями. Обновлённая Эмбер вызывала беззастенчивое чувство свободы и наслаждения управлением. Давно уже не происходило ничего настолько же приятного, сколь возможность усилием собственной воли уронить на чужие головы материализованный, просчитанный метеор.  
И я неугасимым пламенем неслась под кислотным дождём, прыгая по открытым грузовым вагонам, пробегая сборочные цеха и ремонтные отделы. Я даже не обращала внимание, кто и что передо мной находится, сходу поливая мир метеоритным дождём. Плескала из гигантских плавильных чанов раскалённая сталь, киселём разлетались с транспортировочных конвейеров каркасы будущих огм, шипели скопившиеся в выбоинах бесплодной почвы токсичные отходы. Легкобронированную пехоту сметало одним махом, тяжелобронированные единицы же плавились заживо вместе со всеми своими протезами. Обновлённая в своё время Сарин, как бы я её ни любила, всё же меркла в сравнении с получаемым от Эмбер удовольствием.   
Один раз что-то необычное вспыхнуло за моей спиной. Я рефлекторно отметила странную вспышку, перекатилась в сторону по разъеденной кислотным дождём стальной платформе , поднимая руку для наведения метеора — но это оказался всего лишь охваченный моим собственным пламенем боец гринир. Сквозь пламя пробились отдельные лучи насыщенного багрового света.  
Меня не интересовало, как он сгорит. Я отвернулась и поспешила вперёд.   
  
После спонтанной зачистки сектора, отведя дух как следует, я вернулась на орбитер всё ещё сияющей от полученного удовольствия. Эмбер, правда, пришлось поставить в дезинфекционную установку, поскольку фрейм невольно вымазался на верфи во всём в чём ни попадя.  
Пока Рига чистил мелкие элементы самой Эмбер и установленных на ней украшений, я открыла крышку соматического узла и жадно приложилась к стакану воды. Ехать на Седну уже не было резона, достаточной степени развлечений хватило и на Церере. Вдохновлённая свежей пришедшей в голову идеей, я едва дождалась, пока бортовой компьютер завершит программу очистки внешней поверхности фрейма.  
После того, как Эмбер заняла место на своём стенде жизнеобеспечения, я наконец-то отдала Риге приказ — и вскоре под умелым управлением цефалона орбитер входил на ведущий обратно к Юпитеру солнечный рельс. Если уж и упражняться в ловкости передвижения, то по полной программе.  
  
Оповещение о получении входящего голосового сообщения застало меня и Умбру в совместном процессе очередного наведения порядка в плюшевой армии операторского зала. Неподвижный Хрома стоял здесь же в зале, я ещё планировала его использовать, покамест просто захотелось сделать перерыв.  
Выслуга лет Умбры значительно превышала мою, уровня проворства его движений я ни в каком фрейме не могла достичь — как-никак, элитный корпус Декс тоже получил от раззолоченных мудаков улучшения по всем параметрам — но он всё равно кидал моему Хроме мячик. Правда, я кидала мячик обратно сильнее. Так как мячик был пляжным, тканевым и обработанным от получения физических повреждений, он ничему не вредил — если, конечно, не считать порядка в рядах расставленных на полу игрушек.   
— Некто Мегмур Джад, информация об эхомаяке канала связи заблокирована, — сообщил Рига. — Я проверил данные магистрали — пустая точка системы. Безопасность сообщения подтверждаю. Воспроизвести?  
— А что, воспроизведи.  
Рига оцифровал передо мной панель голографического дисплея; я подвинула его пальцем за край, чтобы и Умбре было видно. Мы так и сидели на коленях на полу операторского зала перед тридцатью плюшевыми боларолами.  
Голосовое сообщение оказалось исключительно кратким и столь же исключительно бессмысленным. Низкий мужской голос искажался закрывающим нижнюю половину лица щитком шлема, приобретал металлические звучание:  
«Зря ты познакомила меня с огнём, подруга».  
Мегмур Джад. Я впервые встречала это имя.  
— Рига, у тебя есть идеи, кем он может быть?  
— Гринир, оператор, — лаконично ответил бортовой компьютер, будто без его подсказки я бы не распознала в транслированном изображении отправителя характерного гринирского клона с неестественно светлой болезненной кожей лица, сквозь которую просвечивались набухшие вены. Разве что глаза выглядели странно, какая-то багрово поблёскивающая чернота. Наверное, новая модель искусственных глаз.  
— Рига, сделай его картинку покрупнее.   
Однако кое-что вызывало недоумение. Этот Мегмур был экипирован не хуже Криля. Кем бы данный клон ни являлся, я не могла найти причины со стороны гринир создавать для рядового солдата протезы такого класса и тратить на него защитный экзоскелет аналогичного уровня. Только я всё равно впервые о нём слышала и впервые его видела.  
Моё внимание привлекла ещё одна деталь.   
— Чего, чего? Рига, увеличь изображение, наведи на плечо. Да не на это плечо, на другое.  
Стальную пластину наплечника украшала узнаваемая реплика шлема моей Эмбер.   
И правильно: пусть несёт красоту в массы. Улыбнувшись краем губ, я вновь нагнулась к боларолам, расставляя их по покрытию пола в тщательном треугольном порядке.   
Мегмур Джад, значит. Возможно, позже что-нибудь в отношении данного субъекта прояснится. Пока мне было не до него.  
  
Для предстоящей паркурной полосы, то бишь комплекса исследовательских и производственных корпусов Алада Ви, я подготовила всё того же Хрому, которому выдала базовый комплект оружия. Что, кроме вулкана, вообще могло понадобиться ледяному Хроме? Зачистку проходимого нами пути всё равно проводил соскучившийся по действию Умбра.  
Теперь мне уже казалось диким, что когда-то я не доверяла ему, что подозревала Умбру в желании убить меня. У нас обоих не имелось выбора, мы обязаны были выжить. Чтобы в конце концов дорваться до некогда изнеженного тела ныне мутированного Балласа и рубить по взмаху за раз.  
Изредка появлялась мысль, что Баллас частично уже искупил свои бывшие действия: он дал мне Умбру, он дал мне парацезис для грядущей войны. Мысль появлялась и угасала, никак не отражая действительности. Во мне не было сострадания к этому... _существу_. Баллас отнял мою жизнь и моё время, никакой парацезис теперь не вернёт течения времени для этого тела, навечно застывшего в фазе подростка. Я никогда не искала бесконечности.  
  
Нельзя было не признать — Юпитер производил внушительное впечатление. Монументальные насосные станции с гигантскими компрессорами, корпуса очистки, заводы обработки выкачанного жидкого металла, ангары предназначенных для проведения работ в нижних слоях атмосферы дронов, производственные цеха и исследовательские лаборатории объединялись в единые кластеры, соединённые протянутыми в открытой атмосфере прочными мостами. А под блоками тяжело клубилось тело газового гиганта. Алад Ви обжился на Юпитере на славу.  
И эту его славу теперь разламывал ропалолист.   
_«Прыгай-прыгай»_ , — подбадривал меня Умбра, пока я довольно неуклюже скакала по обломкам разрушенных ропалолистом путей, под которыми кипел густой рыже-коричневый газ. В случае чего я была готова в любой момент активировать оцифровку своего элитрона, автоматика установила бы архвинг на фрейм за считанные секунды, но как же мне не хотелось бы в эту рыжую муть упасть.   
Наскакавшись вдоволь, мы наконец остановились в ведущем в сторону реакторного отдела холле. Здесь сновали по ребристым стальным листам полового покрытия мелкие уборочные дроны, для пущей заметности выкрашенные в чёрно-жёлтые цвета — по-видимому, прототипы понравившихся Умбре коммерческих моделей. Сам же зачистивший отдел Умбра задал дронам немало работы: те старательно ползали по залу, смывая кровь и неуверенно тыкаясь в представляющие неучтённые помехи трупы персонала. Пожалев потешные работящие коробочки, мы с Умброй подняли трупы, пронесли их сквозь шлюз и сбросили с платформы в клубящиеся рыжие облака. Процедуру пришлось повторить три раза, после чего мы вернулись в холл и принялись наблюдать за деловитыми дронами. Те продолжали чистить стальные панели.  
Этих дронов в обители Алада Ви было предостаточно, мы неоднократно пробовали утащить с собой хоть какого-нибудь из них, но при определённом удалении от базы у дронов неизменно перегорали все электронные компоненты.  
_«Давай всё-таки заведём себе один такой на орбитере»_.  
— У меня платины нет, — уныло повторила я. — Чтобы была платина, надо идти на рынок и продавать там чертежи, а меня уже при мысли о том, что придётся общаться и торговаться, в нервную дрожь бросает. Я...  
Что-то сверкнуло позади нас, на мгновение блеснув в начищенных стальных панелях сочным тёмно-оранжевым цветом; один из дронов начал издавать беспокойные сигнальные звуки. Я оборвала речь на полуслове, моментально развернулась.  
Наступив на корпус дрона — по-видимому, несильно, но достаточно для иммобилизации, — стоял гринирский протезированный солдат в бордовом экзоскелете той же модели, которую использовал Лех Криль, и аналогичного же с Крилем размера. То есть раза в полтора больше варфреймов. Я узнала это лицо: тот самый отправитель странного послания, Джат что-то там. Каким образом он умудрился пробраться сюда так, что его приближения не засекли ни Рига, ни Умбра?  
При личной встрече чувствовалось в этом гринирце нечто исключительно опасное. Нечто, разве что не горевшее на его лбу большими буквами: НЕ НАРЫВАЙСЯ. Я не могла облечь в слова, что именно казалось мне неправильным; какое-то интуитивное знание подсказывало, что этого существа сейчас стоит сторониться.  
Передо мной стояло то, о чём предупреждала Бездна. И я не торопилась доставать вулкан.  
— Умбра, назад.  
Клон слегка наклонил голову, взглянул на шебуршащегося под открытым протезом ступни дрона, перевёл взгляд странных глаз — багровая, усыпанная яркими красными пятнами радужка, чёрные склеры — на меня.  
— Привет, подруга.   
Я не ответила, продолжила рассматривать солдата. Положила руку на предплечье Умбры, предупреждая попытку того двинуться вперёд.   
— Оно, конечно, дело болезненное, — продолжил клон как ни в чём ни бывало, по-прежнему удерживая дрона ногой, — сгорать заживо, я имею в виду, но по крайней мере это было быстро. Собирали меня обратно дольше и мучительнее. Зато теперь я вроде как получше, чем до того. Предлагаю сделку: ты отдаёшь мне десятую часть сегодняшней добычи, а я в ответ не давлю эту бешеную коробочку. И не трогаю вас.   
Бешеная коробочка тщетно вырывалась из-под протеза, желая почистить бронированный ботинок второй ноги клона.   
— Кто ты такой? — спросила я, с силой дёргая Умбру назад. Клон удивился:  
— Я же вроде подписывался. Мегмур Джад.  
— Очень уж на джат киттаг похоже, но я тебя так называть не буду. В любом случае ты прогадал, мы сегодня не за добычей заходили. А дрона отпусти, он миленький.   
— Именно, он миленький. Однако гексенона набрали, я знаю. Я следил.   
_«Позволь мне его убить»_.  
— Нет, — мысленно ответила я Умбре. А сама активировала закреплённую на предплечье Хромы панель доступа, предпочитая действительно отдать клону гексенон. Поскольку тот не напал сразу, явно пришёл не за дракой, а драться с ним мне очень не хотелось.  
И пропустила то мгновение, когда оставшийся без внимания Умбра метнулся к Мегмуру, занося для удара скайаджати.  
Я знала, на что способен Умбра Декс — не просто так же его за боевые заслуги наградили Крестом Луа — и не могла поверить своим глазам. Мегмур без труда, едва ли даже не лениво блокировал молниеносный удар, выбил скайаджати из руки Умбры, схватил фрейма и, подняв над головой, переломил тому позвоночник об колено, отбрасывая обмякшее тело на стальное покрытие пола.  
Звякнула упавшая катана. Всё так же пищал и рвался из-под протеза ступни клона уборочный дрон, на которого не пришлось никакой нагрузки.  
Кровь молотом стучала в моих висках, всё внимание было пригвождено к безвольному телу Умбры. Ментальный контакт разом оборвался, я даже не знала, жив ли Умбра или уже нет. Всплеск адреналина обострил концентрацию, прояснил сознание. Я оцифровала гексенон, подхватила его той же рукой, которой нажимала сенсорные кнопки портативной панели, и подошла к Мегмуру, передавая тому сверхпрочные колбы с заключённым реагентом. Я не могла позволить себе затягивать процесс — если Умбра был жив, промедление могло его убить, если Умбра был мёртв, то Мегмура я достану даже из последних слоёв Бездны. А если я нападу на Мегмура и проиграю... что тогда произойдёт со всеми моими фреймами и с Ригой?  
— И кредитов дай, — сказал клон, принимая и децифровывая колбы гексенона. — Много не возьму, всё ту же десятую часть. Пока что.   
Я опустилась на колени у тела Умбры, быстро просканировала жизненные параметры. Фрейм был парализован, но жив. **Пока что.** Если я буду препираться с Мегмуром, потеряю драгоценное время.   
— Рига, немедленно сюда лисет и мантис.  
Поднявшись на ноги, я повернулась в сторону Мегмура. Тот поднял с пола удерживаемого ранее ногой дрона, вертел его в руках, словно забавную игрушку. Жужжавший дрон мельтешил сенсорным щупом.   
— У меня сейчас нет ни цифровых модулей с собой, ни времени на перевод. Пришли счёт. А теперь проваливай.  
Взгляд чёрно-бордовых глаз впился в меня, проникая прямо в мозг. Тело охватила фантомная боль — как тогда, когда мне выжигала сознание пагубная эссенция кувы, сверлом направляемая из посоха старшей королевы.  
— А ну пошёл отсюда! — заорала я, оцифровывая граттлер и одновременно с этим активируя пустотный усилитель Хромы. — Если только не собираешься грузить Умбру в капсулу вместо меня. И дрона верни на место.  
Ответ Мегмура потонул в грохоте граттлера, выстрелами которого я по периметру разбивала шлюз, чтобы Рига мог подвести лисет прямо сюда. Клон телепортировался прочь... и он действительно положил дрона обратно на пол.  
Разбитые дверные створки шлюза рухнули с немыслимым шумом; в холл тотчас начал просачиваться ядовитый газ. Я подхватила Умбру, без труда погрузила его Хромой в подведённый Ригой мантис. Схватив злополучного дрона и подобрав скайаджати, погрузилась уже сама — в лисет.   
Пока Рига проводил обе десантные капсулы обратно на орбитер, я отключилась от фрейма, подняла крышку соматического узла и закрыла дрожащими руками лицо, пытаясь остудить разгорячённую кожу. Ещё было рано позволять себе роскошь испытывать эмоции. Сначала следовало запустить восстановление Умбры. Мне не хотелось даже думать о том, что произойдёт, если он не выживет.  
  
Рига разблокировал удивительным образом доехавшего в целости и сохранности уборочного дрона, убедился в отсутствии шпионских модулей, подкорректировал программу, и тот теперь убирал обе палубы моего орбитера. Точнее, пока что дрон всё ещё составлял полную карту пространства, смешно сканируя щупом пространство и тыкаясь носом во все углы. За чёрно-жёлтой коробочкой исправно выстраивалась целая процессия: Сода, Пертурабо и восседавшая на корпусе моа дирига ходили следом и тщательно следили за перемещениями старательного уборщика. У меня не было настроения придумывать ему мало-мальски индивидуальное название, поэтому дрона я незатейливо назвала Дорн.  
Прошли сутки с того момента, как мы с Умброй встретились на Юпитере с Мегмуром Джадом. Подключённый к установке Гельминта Умбра восстанавливался достаточно медленно, но с положительной динамикой. Я проводила практически всё время там же в медотсеке — то упражнялась в игре на шаузине, то в бессчётный раз сводила воедино всю имеющуюся в распоряжении скудную информацию касаемо кувы, то просто предавалась размышлениям. Умбра едва находился в сознании, и я с трудом сумела успокоить его первоначальный взрыв паники, когда тот осознал себя вновь находящимся в чудовищной мутационной установке. С сыворотками лучшей очистки, разумеется. Вряд ли стоило оставлять его один на один с собственными воспоминаниями. Поэтому я старалась поддерживать в ментальном канале тихое психическое эхо, не призывающее к диалогу и просто дающее понять, что всё находится под контролем.  
Всё действительно находилось под контролем — всё, что касалось регенерации Умбры. Он всё-таки являлся не первым фреймом, которого мне пришлось восстанавливать после критических повреждений.   
А вот касаемо личности Мегмура Джада, его мотивов и его странного поведения у меня не имелось ни единой зацепки. Этот клон и вправду прислал мне счёт на аж пятьсот кредитов. Я оплатила счёт. Я всегда платила по счетам.   
Возможно, он мог свалить моего Хрому столь же просто, сколь и Умбру. Переломить хребет, разбить голову, свернуть шею. Неизвестно, могла ли что-нибудь сделать с Мегмуром я сама.   
И у меня не было никакой возможности узнать, что вообще происходит и откуда данный клон вылез. Овца обрубила нам всю связь с внешним миром. Как же я ненавидела эту гнусную разговорчивую мразь.  
  
На третий день без Умбры я всё-таки выбралась за пределы орбитера, который к тому моменту уже от греха подальше ушёл от Юпитера и теперь находился на орбите Европы. Я планировала вернуться по солнечному рельсу обратно в Бездну, перейти на первый слой и двинуться оттуда на Фобос. Мне очень надо было заглянуть на любимый Скайреш, поправить собственное психическое равновесие посредством профилактического ломания ядерного двигателя фрегата. Но Скайреш был далеко, Ахерон — ещё дальше, а развеяться требовалось уже сейчас.   
Возможностей развеяться в этой части системы Ориджин было не так много. Как следствие, я взяла Октавию и в рамках выполнения миссии арбитража приняла на себя задачу отвлечения внимания охранного батальона, приписанного к зоне раскопки свеженайденного Корпусом реликта орокинской эры.  
А после выполнения миссии — на пути по проложенным над ледяной поверхностью планеты комплексом связанных между собой мостками открытых грузовых и взлётных площадок, где меня уже ожидал лисет, — стоял Мегмур Джад. Солдат поигрывал полуавтоматическим пистолетом модели «провидец».   
Я с размаху остановилась, словно налетела на невидимое препятствие, мгновенно активировала ноктюрн.   
— Ну только не прячься, — попросил Мегмур, — я этого не люблю, приходится поджаривать пространство.   
Мне не показалось — красные вкрапления в радужках его глаз отчётливо засветились, и Мегмура окружили расходящиеся в стороны массивные языки пламени. Уж эти-то языки пламени я знала прекрасно: знаковая способность предыдущей модели Эмбер. Откуда у гринирского клона могла взяться технология Бездны?!  
— Пожалей пространство, дружище, — с невидимой из-за закрывающего нижнюю часть лица участка шлема, но отчётливо слышащейся в голосе усмешкой сказал Мегмур. — Просто отдай мне десятую часть добытого. Допустим, вайтус эссенций, они меня вполне устроят.   
Жертвовать вайтус эссенциями я не собиралась, поэтому шагнула вперёд, наставила Мегмуру вулкан прямо в лицо и выстрелила. В ответ Октавию охватил гудящий огонь, вызывая спазмы мучительной боли.  
Подавив поднявшийся ужас, я судорожными движениями рук пыталась сбить со своего фрейма распространявшееся по телу пламя, упала на площадку, перекатилась по грязным ребристым панелям в тщетной попытке погасить огонь. От соприкосновения сгорающих мутированных кожных покровов с промёрзшим металлом стало только хуже. Я едва удерживалась в сознании от нестерпимой боли; система соматического узла автоматически ввела мне адреналин и обезболивающее, но мощность генерируемого Мегмуром огня перебивала действие препаратов.   
Сам разозлённый клон зажимал окровавленное лицо протезом ладони. Выстрел из кэтчмуна должен был снести ему голову, однако вместо этого разве что поцарапал.  
Октавия же сгорала заживо. Из последних сил децифровав оружие и передав его на борт, я отключилась сознанием от фрейма, вытащить которого уже не представлялось возможным. Фреймом приходилось пожертвовать, благо у меня всё равно имелся запасной комплект чертежей Октавии.   
Судя по отметке времени, входящее сообщение поступило ещё до того, как я пришла в себя. Рига сначала занялся восстановлением моего состояния, потом выслушал жалобы, и лишь потом известил о письме.  
— Как я уже говорил, подруга, будь любезна поделиться со мной вайтус эссенциями, — информировал Мегмур Джар, и его неестественные глаза смеялись. — А поскольку мне не понравилось твоё поведение, то я запрошу уже пятую часть полученного. Иначе на следующей миссии с твоим фреймом произойдёт то же самое.  
Я совершенно не хотела, чтобы на следующей миссии произошло то же самое. Пришлось пожертвовать ещё и вайтус эссенциями.   
Разумеется, поднятию настроения произошедшее никак не поспособствовало. Меня мучил вопрос, каково же было предназначение существования Мегмура, однако ответа на вопрос не имелось. Отчего он требует часть ресурсов? Почему именно часть, почему не все? Отчего он не стремится меня уничтожить?  
  
Когда Умбра мало-мальски оклемался, первым делом он осведомился о сохранности скайаджати. Я принесла ему из оружейной невредимую катану. Из-за восстанавливающейся нервной системы пальцы ещё плохо его слушались, поэтому мне пришлось сжать руку Умбры на рукояти скайаджати своими ладонями. Почему-то только в этот момент я осознала, насколько маленькими были мои подростковые руки в сравнении с мощными руками этого варфрейма.   
А вторым делом Умбра сказал, что я опять неверно зажимаю аккорды.  
  
Кува. Кува являлась ключом к происхождению Мегмура Джада — не представлялось сложности в прямом смысле слова прочесть по глазам, что кем бы он ни был ранее, текущую форму получил благодаря куве. И, если принимать во внимание его собственные слова, благодаря мне. «Благодаря», если точнее. Навскидку получалось так, что неведомые гринирские специалисты каким-то образом с помощью кувы восстановили получившего смертельные повреждения от огня моей Эмбер клона. И вот тут начиналась несостыковка: как минимум, почему Мегмур при первой же — если так подумать, то второй же — встрече не бросился немедленно меня убивать? Он и Умбру-то покалечил в ходе самозащиты, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Учитывая, что гринир на генетическом уровне не способны противиться исполнению приказов королев — получается, что Червь не отдала приказа об уничтожении тэнно? Нонсенс. А какой же приказ она тогда отдала? Касающееся кувы дело вряд ли обходилось без внимания королевы.  
— Кстати о приказах. Я приказывала тебе не лезть вперёд без сигнала. Ты его не исполнил.   
_«Я и не подтверждал принятие данного приказа»_.  
  
Мы с Умброй снова сидели на мягких коврах у обзорного иллюминатора. За иллюминатором в неисчислимый раз проносились сплошными полосами космические тела — орбитер шёл на Фобос.  
Я думала достаточно громко, и слушавший ход моих мысленных рассуждений Умбра наигрывал на шаузине тягучую пространную мелодию.  
Источником связанных с кувой проблем, о которых предупреждала меня Бездна, однозначно являлся Мегмур Джад. Судя по всему, для него и придётся складывать реквием. Я не умею писать стихи.   
— Умбра, ты умеешь писать стихи?  
_«Немного умею, но вряд ли это поможет. Или ты думаешь, что если прочитать ему стихи, он уйдёт?»_.  
Да уж, вряд ли он уйдёт.  
Впрочем, подобное обсуждение не могло претендовать на серёзность. Не могла же речь и вправду идти о настоящих стихах. Я была почти уверена, что под «реквиемом» подразумевается некое неизвестное покамест оружие. Стоило уточнить в Ларунде данный аспект.  
Слишком странным противником оказался этот непонятный клон. Он не стал сходу на меня нападать, он даже дрона отпустил. Возможно, что и во второй раз обошлось бы без боя. Я не могла понять, отчего вообще он ко мне прицепился — не ради же того, чтобы высасывать десятую часть редких добытых ресурсов, в самом деле.  
Так или иначе, после инцидентов с Умброй и Октавией становилось понятно, что обычными методами Мегмура не устранить. Непонятно было, как вообще следует устранять противника, способного вывести Умбру из строя одним ударом. Невидимость и вулкан, как показала практика, в качестве варианта также не подходили.   
_«Разве ваше консульство не ухудшило боевые характеристики вулкана?»_.  
— Не вижу никакой проблемы, я просто подхожу к врагу на шаг ближе. Это всё равно не снайперское оружие, что мне этот шаг.  
Вопросов становилось тем больше, чем больше я рассуждала. Откуда у Мегмура огонь предыдущей модели Эмбер? Даже если опустить вопрос генератора пустотной энергии — тут и так очевидно, его воспроизвели с помощью кувы — каким образом он сумел воссоздать мой паттерн? Особенно учитывая, что на момент нашей с ним «встречи» у Эмбер вообще уже не имелось данной способности.  
Дверная панель с тихим посвистыванием раздвинулась в стороны; по покрытию пола глухо заклацали железные лапки Пертурабо. Моа недовольно чирикала, с силой топала. Судя по сопутствующему жужжащему звуку работающего мотора дрона, моа доебалась до уборочной коробочки. Стойка с репликой плато Равнин загораживала обзор, поэтому мне со стороны платформы не было видно происходящего у входа.   
— Пертурабо, отвали от Дорна, — крикнула я моа. — Иди с диригой играй.   
Дрон показался на полукруглом кольце спускавшихся к иллюминатору широких ступеней, подъехал к краю первой, сдал назад и принялся искать путь вдоль края ступени; сенсорный щуп ритмично водил по нескользящему жёсткому уголку. Подошедшая моа толкнула ногой дрон, сваливая того на вторую ступень, с каким-то особым ехидством чирикнула. Пришлось мне встать с ковра, поднять потерявшийся в пространстве пылесос и выставить их вместе с моа обратно на техническую палубу, одновременно попросив Ригу скорректировать нежелательное поведение Пертурабо. Даже Сода и та не стала терзать Дорна, а моа словно врага в его чёрно-жёлтом корпусе учуяла.  
Разобравшись с ситуацией, я вернулась на платформу напротив не двинувшегося с места Умбры, однако идеи касаемо наличия огня у Мегмура к тому времени уже улетучились. Тогда я отвернулась и принялась пусто смотреть в иллюминатор.  
  
К тому моменту, как орбитер сошёл с рельса на орбиту Фобоса, мне поступило извещение от Амарин. Если точнее, доставленное по закрытому каналу связи оповещение включало всех оперативников доверенного круга Нью Локи и содержало список актуальных задач. Я не особо удивилась наличию в данном списке саботажа Скайреша — должна же была в мире существовать справедливость, поскольку именно на Скайреш я и направлялась. Совмещать приятное с полезным всегда являлось хорошим занятием, так что я сходу подписалась на выполнение миссии. Уж здесь-то Мегмур меня не достанет.  
  
Как я ошибалась.  
Скрестивший руки на груди клон ожидал меня в отделе безопасности третьей палубы, своей массивной фигурой загораживая терминал управления дверными блоками. По элементам брони Мегмура пробегали слабые язычки пламени, отчётливо выделяя его в полумраке еле освещённой секции фрегата. Реактор был разрушен, и внутренние отсеки корабля теперь освещались лишь внешними иллюминаторами, слабым дежурным светом и красными проблесковыми маячками. Повсюду выли аварийные сирены.   
С персоналом отдела Мегмур разобрался, не дожидаясь меня. Один из трупов лежал на боку, и, судя по диаметру однозначно выходного отверстия, «провидец» данного солдата был модифицирован на использование едва ли не пулемётного калибра.  
— Да нет у меня ничего, кредитов только тыщи три забрала и всё! — сходу огрызнулась я, останавливаясь во входном проёме. — Там сейчас цепная реакция пойдёт, проваливаем отсюда, некогда разговаривать. Бункерную дверь разблокировать надо.  
— Ой, подруга, у меня-то телепорт встроенный, мне без разницы. А ты эту Эмбер любишь, я знаю, поэтому не торгуйся особо. О каких жетонах у вас шла речь?  
— Э... о синдикатовских. На кой ляд тебе бартерные жетоны Нью Локи? Ты их что, в наш узел связи обналичивать соберёшься?  
— Там сейчас цепная реакция пойдёт, — напомнил мне Мегмур, выразительным жестом протягивая одну руку вперёд. — На кой ляд, на кой ляд. Дырку пробью, на пистолет подвешу. Давай, не ломайся, плати дурацкую дань. Или опять хочешь попробовать со мной подраться?   
— Не хочу, — хмуро сказала я, оцифровывая обменный жетон минимальной стоимости. — На. И пусти меня теперь к терминалу.  
Мегмур покачал головой:  
— Не-а, такой жетон меня не устраивает. У тебя был красивенький, я видел. Дай красивенький.   
— А красивенький у меня всего один, — упорствовала я, не желая расставаться с жетоном пятитысячной обменной стоимости.  
— Вот и отдай его мне.  
Из вентиляционной системы в отсек поступало всё меньше воздуха и всё больше дыма. Я не была уверена, что смогу пробить граттлером корпус корабля, пробить же бункерную дверь и соответствующую переборку не могла точно — а терминал заслонял Мегмур. Пришлось вручить вымогателю оцифрованный пятитысячный жетон, полированная сталь которого была покрыта зелёной фосфоресцирующей эмалью.  
Удовлетворённый солдат иронично пожелал мне приятной дороги и исчез в тёмно-рыжей вспышке персонального телепорта.  
Немедленно подскочив к работавшему на аварийном аккумуляторе терминалу, я сходу сунула разработанный специально под систему данного типа корпусовских кораблей дешифратор в привод, дождалась разблокировки двери и, не утруждаясь извлечением дешифратора, помчалась в стыковочный отсек.  
Отдельные секции фрегата уже горели. Не обращавшие на меня никакого внимания персонал и боевое подразделение спешно эвакуировались с корабля.  
  
Вернувшись с охваченного серией взрывов Скайреша на орбитер, я сходу приказала активировать пустотные щиты и запускать переход на Землю. Сама же, поставив Эмбер на стенд жизнеобеспечения и поднявшись из соматического узла, принялась пинать подвернувшийся под ногу пляжный мяч сначала по всему операторскому залу, а потом — в зашедшего в зал Умбру.  
— Этот мудак отобрал самый ценный из моих синдикатовских жетонов! Ненавижу! Он хуже норгов!  
Умбра не делал попыток защититься от мягкого мяча, просто отбрасывал ногой упавший мяч мне обратно. Наконец я запыхалась, уселась на ступеньку у возвышения соматической установки, потребовала у Риги кофе.   
— Поэтому мы вот что сделаем, — сказала я, отпив кофе (на этот раз — сладкий, сливочный) и переведя дух. — Привезём ему норга. Пусть подавится!  
  
Мы высадились на причале Мер-Са ближе к вечеру — я, разумеется, взяла Эмбер. Проливной дождь шелестел натянутым над круговыми секциями базара полотняным потолком, стучал по ступеням каменных лестниц. У внешнего торгового ряда напротив ведущих на Равнины врат под образовываемым полотном навесом собрались несколько скучающих рыболовов из числа тэнно — ясное дело, что не охотников за фантомами, кто ж по скользкой траве и грязи собирается фантомов охотить? Трое из них, оставив своих варфреймов, расселись на пустых ящиках ничуть не возражавшего торговца керамической посудой, грызли персиковые яблоки и относительно негромко обсуждали нюансы ловли глаппидов. Как бы мне ни хотелось присоединиться к разговору о рыбалке, мы прибыли в Сетус именно во второй половине дня не потому что Рига не сумел рассчитать времени суток, а ради получения информации.  
Разделившись, мы с Умброй принялись выспрашивать праздных тэнно, не встречались ли тем загадочные неубиваемые гринирские солдаты. Большинству таковых не встречалось. Большинству, потому что некоторых из них мучила аналогичная нашей головная боль: неотвратимо следующие по пятам усиленные бойцы, присосавшиеся к тэнно подобно пиявке.   
Данный факт мне совершенно не нравился — получалось так, что гринир при желании могут нейтрализовать часть из нас. К примеру, я не знаю, что буду делать, если Мегмур решит помешать мне в ходе миссии. И мне категорически не хотелось проверять.   
Кажется, встрече с собратьями по несчастью обрадовался каждый из нас. Бесплодно потыкавшись между торговых рядов в попытке найти мало-мальски подходящее для разговора свободное место, мы в конце концов додумались отойти ближе к шлюзу и попросту использовать для защиты от дождя сферу Фроста, оператор которого как раз по этой причине в дождь на Равнины Фроста и брал.   
В процессе обсуждения выяснилось, что во всех случаях появлению загадочных солдат предшествовали сходные события: каждый из нас случайно убил на гринирской территории _кого-то не того_. Следовала вспышка багровых неопознаваемых лучей, после которых клон исчезал — как раз то, чего я не успела увидеть.  
Следствия тоже были сходными: не поддающиеся никакому воздействию усиленные солдаты исправно собирали свою дань, интересуясь преимущественно редкими ресурсами и предметами. У одного из тэнно — кажется, девушки, находившейся в изумрудно-зелёном Вольте с плохо настроенным голосовым имплантатом, — клон забрал даже ананасу; Вольт очень жалел, что не успел отдать в нагрузку ещё десять, лишь бы тот унёс. Другое дело, что личные противники каждого из нас требовали различной доли дани — у кого-то она тоже составляла десятину, у кого-то почти две трети. Мы быстро установили прямую корреляцию между ставкой дани и количеством раз, которые тэнно с одинаковой безуспешностью попытались напасть на своего непобедимого врага.   
Желая проверить теорию, я отошла обратно к торговым рядам, задавая всем не затронутым гринирскими пиявками тэнно один и тот же вопрос: насколько они сильны? Все опрошенные ответили приблизительно одно и то же, из чего следовал незатейливый и не обнадёживающий вывод: специализированные солдаты слабыми не интересовались. Вся эта выборочная система затрагивала тех из нас, кто в масштабах войны представлял для Империи опасность.  
Увы, повисший в воздухе вопрос «Как же теперь этих пиявок от себя отцепить?» в условиях нашего скудного информирования ответа не имел. Однако становилось очевидным, что о масштабе проблемы впору было извещать консульство.  
С дальнейшими действиями все согласились безоговорочно, а именно: послать зелёного Вольта и Умбру к ближайшим торговцам за кофе и чимурром на всю компанию. Оставшиеся тем временем, переместившись на более удобное место лестницы, занялись составлением коллективного запроса о помощи.  
Управились мы только ближе к закату, зато полностью оформили общий цифровой доклад. Зарегистрировав на документе наши идентификационные коды и синхронизировав данные c бортовыми компьютерами, мы доверили посещение консульства всё равно собиравшемуся в Страту Фросту. Фрост и без того задержался здесь лишь ради обсуждения общей проблемы.  
  
Распрощавшись с тэнно и отказавшись идти ловить с ними мортусов и глаппидов, равно как и отказавшись принимать кого-либо в свою компанию на норгов, мы с Умброй наконец-то вышли на Равнины. Дождь давно уже снизил интенсивность, превратился в мелкую морось; над землёй поднимался густой туман, закрывающий мир молочно-белой пеленой.   
_Я попросила дать мне силу, а получила трудности, преодолевая которые, я крепчала..._  
С севера, откуда-то со стороны родника Ренти, доносилось слабое эхо отдалённого рёва тералиста. До озера мы дошли в молчании. Я невольно улавливала отголоски мыслей Умбры — тот размышлял о том, сколь недетские проблемы вставали перед этими детьми.  
На всякий случай сверившись со сканером движения, и удостоверившись, что за нами никто не последовал, мы спустились под уже давным-давно облюбованный мной нависающий над береговой кромкой утёс, заросший свисающей по его краям травой. Мало того что утёс служил естественным заграждением от дождя, каменистый изломанный берег здесь заменяла громадная естественная каменная глыба. Плоская каменная глыба вкупе со значительной глубиной этой части озера делали место идеальным для ловли рыбы.  
Стремительно темневшее небо ещё озарял фиолетово-красный отсвет заката; в редколесье противоположного высокого берега виднелись характерные светящиеся пятнышки вомвалистов, бесцельно блуждающих в пространстве.  
Я оцифровала ховерборд, бросила его на каменную плиту берега и подтолкнула ногой ближе к утёсу, после чего оцифровала гарпун модели «перам» и сняла с наручной панели управления рыболовный модуль. Умбра скептически посмотрел на протянутые ему гарпун и модуль.  
— Не подтверждал он принятие приказа, надо же. Я тебе сколько времени обещала, что будешь норгов ловить, полтора года? Вот изволь. Особо мучить не буду, мне нужен только один — зато большой-большой, чтоб этому Мегмуру во всё лицо залепить с размаху. Склизкий-склизкий. Ничего сложного, достаточно обычной меткости, с этим у тебя проблем не возникает. Давай лови, чего стоишь?  
Поскольку Умбра не торопился принимать ни того, ни другого, я сильно тыкнула ему в грудь оба предмета, вынуждая механически поднять руки и тем самым принять злополучный гарпун. Следом я поставила на береговую плиту оцифрованный стазисный контейнер.   
На этом моё участие в рыболовном промысле на сегодня было закончено. Я вернулась к ховерборду, подкорректировала высоту, уселась на доску, словно на лавку. Ховерборд мягко качнулся на воздушной подушке.   
— Ночь быстро пройдёт, оглянуться не успеешь.   
Умбра в исключительно мрачных чувствах уставился на гарпун.  
_«Надо было мне всё-таки тебя убить»_.  
Я чувствовала в его мыслях лишь смешанный с недовольством и долей вины сарказм.  
— Лови-лови, аристократия хренова. Убивать он меня собрался. Оксил тебе всё подсвечивает, приманку достань вон с панели и в воду кинь. А я буду стихи писать.  
По поверхности озера плыла молочная дымка тумана; подсвеченные моим оксилом, в толще чёрной воды виднелись силуэты угольных угрей. Умбра сжал гарпун, прокрутил его восьмёркой в руке, словно глефу, и сходу ударил в ближайшего угря — получивший инерционный разгон поражающий элемент вошёл в воду с тихим шипением и не попал не то что в угря, не попал совсем никуда. Стайка прыскнула в стороны. Автоматический механизм за проходящую по центру конструкции леску вернул наконечник обратно, тот с едва заметным клацанием встал в паз древка.  
— Наживку и капсулу фаромы брось, — сказала я с ховерборда, наблюдая за процессом. — Рыбы от фаромы тупеют. Тебе надо к течению и преломлению привыкнуть.  
Умбра кинул гарпун на каменную плиту, носком ноги смягчая падение, активировал собственную портативную панель инструментов. С установкой рыболовного модуля проблем у него не возникло, так что вскоре Умбра с исключительной брезгливостью оцифровал на ладони влажную мягкую наживку, предназначавшуюся для приманивания ночных рыб.   
Ой как ему всё это не нравилось. И ой как же не нравилось мне, что я не могу быть уверена в послушании собственных союзников.   
Окончательно опустившуюся на Равнины ночь заполняли раскатистый вой тералиста, эхо раздававшихся со стороны Двух Рогов выстрелов, плеск набегающих волн и тихое жужжание сматывающего леску механизма гарпуна. Оставив Умбру возиться с угрями, я оцифровала информационный планшет и в ходе мучительных раздумий над загадочной погребальной песнью занялась наконец сочинением предназначавшегося для Мегмура обидного стиха. Я не умела их писать, но что поделать — всё бывает в первый раз.  
  
Бедный Умбра настрадался так, что, по-моему, едва ли не предпочёл бы вновь оказаться подключённым к Гельминту. Я его прекрасно понимала: норги были ну очень уж мерзкими, да ещё и столь неблагородным делом заниматься заставили. Пусть вообще будет благодарен, что отделался только норгами. Принимать как должное неисполнение приказаний я не собиралась.   
Переведя изрядное количество приманки, ещё в первой половине ночи Умбра всё-таки умудрился добыть большущего норга — видимо, сказывался занятный факт неизменно улыбающейся новичкам удачи. На всякий случай он снял рыбу с наконечника гарпуна прямо над горлом стазисного контейнера, чтобы склизкая мерзость гарантированно не сумела удрать.  
У меня же дела со стихотворным сложением шли значительно хуже. Необходимость воплотить объёмную мысль в ограниченную рифмой и ритмом форму оказалась сложнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Попросивший дать ему почитать получившееся Умбра даже не стал комментировать, но невольно перехваченные отголоски его эмоций отнюдь не польстили моему самолюбию.  
— Для этого клона и так сойдёт, — отрезала я, поднимаясь с ховерборда и забирая из рук Умбры рыболовный модуль и гарпун. — Давай прогуляемся, у барьерной стены посидим.   
Не возражавший против прогулки Умбра вымыл в озере освободившиеся руки.  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем в меньшей степени Равнины подходили для прогулок. Гринир вырубали леса, привозили всё новую и новую проходческую технику, ожесточённо перекапывали Равнины в поисках реликтов орокинской эры, запускали железодобывающие рудники. Число могильников с гулями увеличивалось.  
Поднявшись из-под утёса на берег, мы сначала немного прошлись по каменистой отмели на восток, поймали по ходу дела светлячка и, потеряв интерес к озеру, неторопливо направились через поле к высокому холму по правую сторону от шлюзовых врат Сетуса.   
Эфирные тела четырёх сновавших на поле вомвалистов рассеялись после первого же залпа из усилителя. Изредка повторялось эхо выстрелов от Двух Рогов; рёв тералиста уже практически не различался вдали. Видимо, сентиентский фантом ушёл куда-то глубоко на север.  
Забравшись на крутой склон холма, мы с Умброй уселись на поваленном стволе, ещё связываемого лентой коры и прилегавшим к ней участком треснувшей поперёк заболони с пнём. Взгляду открывался поросший редким лесом противоположный берег озера, далеко за которым в свете луны различался гребень протяжённости Остван. Луа стояла ровно по центру неба.  
— Никогда не думала, что однажды придётся с подобным столкнуться.  
_«С чем именно?»_.  
— Не могу понять, как воспринимаю происходящее со мной и этим Мегмуром. Он забавный в чём-то.  
_«...»_  
Я пожала плечами.  
Далеко напротив нас, на горе протяжённости Остван показался тералист — отсюда он выглядел как медленно перемещающееся характерное скопление светящихся элементов. Я была способна уничтожать этих неестественных чудовищ прошлого, но не могла убить одного-единственного гринирского солдата. Смех и слёзы.  
— Далее поедем на... на... я не знаю, куда-нибудь на Землю. Мегмур наверняка зайдёт снова, вот я ему по роже норгом и выдам. Подкопаться не к чему, царская рыба!   
_«Думаешь, он не обидится, если ты ему царскую рыбу выдашь подобным методом?»_.  
— На обиженных клонах воду возят.  
_«Угу, а на особо обиженных клонах террафрейм возят»_.  
Воцарилось молчание, прерываемое несмолкаемым эхом выстрелов отбивающихся от вомвалистов гринир.   
Всё же одно не складывалось с другим. Почему Мегмур, при всех его силе и способностях, не нападает первым? Почему он забирает лишь часть добычи, а не всю? Была б жива старшая королева, впору было б задумываться о хитром плане — от Червя же никаких хитрых планов ожидать не приходилось.  
Если допустить, что обновлённый Мегмур ранее являлся обычным ремонтным рабочим и при трансформации сохранил свои предыдущие предписания, то вопрос отсутствия у того агрессии отпадал, зато возникал другой: кто ж будет тратить хороший доспех, улучшенное оружие и явно недавно разработанную кувотехнологию на рядового рабочего, который в боевых операциях вообще не участвует? Ну, за исключением тестирования технологии на живых субъектах.  
Кажется, это уже ближе...  
_«Очень даже может быть»_.  
Но тогда, если Мегмур — обычный подопытный, какую же цель он преследует столь странными действиями ?  
Об этом я и решила его спросить при следующей же встрече. Пока же следовало претворять в жизнь свою маленькую склизкую месть.  
Я поднялась было с древесного ствола, как высказанная Умброй мысль заставила меня задуматься и вновь опуститься на шероховатую кору:  
_«А он ведь нам дрона подогнал, получается. Почти того самого, который за платину»_.  
Ну, допустим, из рук в руки Мегмур дрона мне не передавал, однако и вправду процессор не перегорел. Имело ли это связь с клоном? Может быть, просто данный дрон не был подключён к системе безопасности? Или плохо настроен?  
_«Это у Алада-то робототехника плохо настроена или не подключена?»_.  
Твоя правда, Умбра. Ну и дела с этим гринирцем творятся — чем глубже вдумываешься, тем всё в большей степени ерунда какая-то получается. Пожалуй, следует сначала подождать официального ответа от консульства, и только потом уже принимать какие-то решения. Кроме норга, разумеется. Норга откладывать в дальний ящик никак было нельзя. Я не жалела ни синдикатовского жетона, ни гексенона, но вот вайтус эссенции у меня забирать — это уже попросту возмутительно. Я так никогда не соберу Гренделя.  
Правда, и решить, куда бы направиться на Земле так, чтобы наверняка напороться на загадочного клона, было сложновато, поскольку самих по себе на Земле нас ничего не интересовало, а сигналов тревоги не имелось. На Равнины, судя по всему, Мегмур телепортироваться не мог. То ли мешала кува Унум, то ли какие-то территориальные вопросы. Ну и хорошо. Хотя нет. Было бы интересно, что произойдёт, если сбросить того ночью в пропитанную сентиентской энергией воду.  
Вскоре я придумала нам с Умброй самое что ни на есть подходящее для защитников системы Ориджин занятие. Вызвав десантные капсулы, мы улетели с Равнин в сторону ближайшей находившейся на обычной Земле базы гринир, намереваясь набрать там полную корзинку шишек дерева, название которого я постоянно забывала. Выжатое из семян масло использовалось в качестве реагента для апотиков.   
  
Разумеется, процесс у нас обоих не вызывал ничего, кроме смеха — просто никакого иного повода проторчать на Земле хоть сколько-нибудь времени я не нашла. Ну кто бы в принципе мог подумать, что однажды мы с Умброй едва ли не с корзиночками будем лазить по разросшимся джунглям Земли, собирая шишки с целью выдать своему личному врагу норгом по роже.   
Джунгли поглотили покинутые гринирские аванпосты и базы. Металл медленно ржавел, рассыпался; конструкции постепенно и уверенно разрушались. Во влажном, густом воздухе от почвы поднимались ещё содержащие остатки токсина кислые испарения — неудачные попытки гринир бороться с природой.  
Умбра без труда прорубался сквозь заросли, я же опасалась использовать здесь свой огонь — кто знает, как могут полыхнуть долго пропитываемые отравой джунгли.  
— Какой же ерундой мы занимаемся.  
Децифровывая по мере своего передвижения шишки, мы по навигационной карте двигались в сторону вынесенной отдельно посадочной площадки. Как на то я и надеялась, спустя примерно сорок земных минут после высадки рядом с нами с глухим хлопком телепортации материализовался Мегмур Джад.  
— Ну как успехи, чем уже поживились?  
Я активировала свою портативную панель, издевательски оцифровав перед собой горку найденных за эти сорок минут шишек. Мегмур уставился на шишки, и мне довольно сложно было понять, что именно выражал его взгляд — какой-то сплав недоумения, удивления и порыва смеха. Казалось, солдат и сам не понимал, как следует на подобное реагировать.   
— Вы ненормальные, что ли? — спросил тот наконец. — Вы зачем столько шишек набрали? Герои галактики...  
— Бери-бери, — ехидно разрешила я. — Можешь хоть две трети забрать.  
— Да мне-то они зачем? Дай что-нибудь другое.  
Я сняла с пояса стазисный контейнер, достала оттуда за хвост трепыхавшегося норга и с долго ожидавшим своего часа наслаждением зарядила противной рыбиной Мегмуру прямо в лицо.  
— Вот, держи. Целых сорок кило отборного норга! Специально для тебя ловили, цени.  
На поверхности брони Мегмура заплясали огоньки пламени. Тот даже не посмотрел на мокро плюхнувшуюся в траву, тотчас судорожно забившуюся живую рыбину. Клон смотрел на меня тяжело, в упор, и в моё сознание вновь впилось чёрно-красное сверло, раздирая разум на части.  
Всё это время не совершавший ни единого движения Умбра жёстко тронул меня за плечо, возвращая обратно в чувство. Болезненное наваждение спало, словно ветер сорвал с моей головы убор. Я потёрла рукой Эмбер лоб, выпрямилась, повторно активировала панель доступа, открывая голографический дисплей.  
— И норга не хочешь? А зря, норги-то — они редкие, и они тоже с Земли. Видишь, никак тебе не подкопаться, потому что больше у нас физически ничего из поживы сегодняшнего захода нет. Я тебе в благодарность за дрона стихов написала. Сейчас прочту.  
И я безжалостно прочитала:

_Однажды лич корявый,  
Ногами вверх задрыгав,   
Как норг свалившись в Бездну,   
Он в куве утонул.   
_

Мегмур Джад молча смотрел на меня несколько секунд уже нормальным, не вызывающим ощущения ментального вторжения взглядом, после чего произнёс:  
— И они ещё НАС называют жестокими.  
— А ну бери норга! — скомандовала я. — А то я и следующее прочитаю!  
Клон немедленно поднял ожесточённо трепыхавшегося норга и исчез во вспышке телепортации. Воздух с глухим хлопком заполнил образовавшийся вакуум.  
_«Интересно»_...  
— Куда он удрал-то, — сокрушалась я. — Я так и не спросила о причине его существования.  
Что ж, значит, вопрос откладывался до следующей встречи. Децифровав шишки обратно, мы с Умброй не без веселья, уже не растягивая время, добрались до посадочной площадки.  
И едва я успела в орбитере отсоединить Эмбер от десантной капсулы, как меня уже встречала голографическая проекция Риги. Синтезированный голос выражал волнение:  
— Оператор, получено сообщение от консульства, промаркировано максимальной степенью важности.   
  
Мы сидели с Умброй в операторском зале, устроившись на ступенчатом возвышении у соматического узла. Я, так до сих пор и находившаяся в теле Эмбер, вертела свою руку так и этак, рассматривая обновку.  
Новый инструмент, в кратчайшие сроки созданный для нас консульством, носил странное название «паразон». Название казалось мне неблагозвучным, было в нём нечто от паразита. Сам же инструмент оказался любопытным и... странным.  
Управлявшийся точно таким же ментальным образом, как усилители, браслет паразона крепился к руке варфрейма и по команде декомпрессировался в проходящий параллельно ладони, выполненный из неизвестной мне стали клинок с характерными мелкими желобками. Умбра разъяснил предназначение данных желобков раньше, чем я соизволила наконец-то вновь вернуться к сопровождающей паразон технической документации. Комплексная настройка модели пока ещё сбивала меня с толку.  
— Значит, сюда — модификаторы для облегчения дешифрации...  
Сам браслет декомпрессировался, открывая два отделения. Одно включало в себя три пустых унифицированных функциональных слота для установки взаимодействующих с операционными системами модификационных модулей. В другом же, соединённом с клинком, находилась многослойная мембранная капсула с густой прозрачной золотистой жидкостью: «Реквием», компонент бинарного токсина, активирующегося при взаимодействии «Реквиема» с кувой. Да, вторым выделенным компонентом токсина являлась сама кува. Какой непредсказуемый ход, какая тонкая насмешка.  
— Значит, мне достаточно хотя бы просто поцарапать Мегмура этим клинком с ядом?  
_«Поскольку в Мегмуре есть кува, токсин подействует вне зависимости от её концентрации, лишь бы "Реквием" попал в кровь»_.  
Насколько же всё это было иронично!   
«Чтобы спеть погребальную песнь, её сначала необходимо сложить», — намекнула мне Бездна. Всё-таки погребальной песнью оказалось оружие, а не настоящий реквием. Я только зря мучилась с этими глупыми стихами. И как странно всё обернулось: мы сложили... что же мы сложили? Мы сложили наш опыт воедино и составили доклад к консульству разве что. Интересно, как бы разворачивалась ситуация, поступи я в своё время с кувой старшей королевы иначе?  
На самом деле нет. Мне не было это интересно. Я не могла поступить тогда иначе, поэтому возможности иного развития событий не существовало. Важность представляло иное — теперь я, судя по всему, имела возможность убить Мегмура Джада. Имела возможность...   
Я компрессировала клинок, с тихим металлическим лязганием втянувшийся обратно в браслет.   
... но не имела желания.  
Было в этом клоне нечто свежее, оригинальное, добавляющее в жизнь огня. Он не был агрессивен, смешил своими диалогами и не пробовал меня убить. Дело было даже не столько в этом, сколько в ином — если я невольно оказалась причиной трансформации Мегмура, в каком-то роде, получается, я несла ответственность и за него.  
_«Ты это сейчас серьёзно?»_.  
— Умбра, не подслушивай!!!  
_«У всех операторы как операторы, и только мне досталась...»_.  
Умбра так и не сумел подобрать подходящего определения, поэтому не стал продолжать.  
— Кто досталась? — напирала я. — Кто?  
_«ТЫ!»_.  
Да уж, исчёрпывающе.  
Я подняла запястье, вновь принялась рассматривать паразон. Значит, достаточно одной царапины, и трансмутированная кувой кровь загорится в венах. Что последует дальше — отторжение протезов, отторжение поступающей из вживленных дозаторов регенерационной сыворотки, выращенных искусственно и пересаженных органов? Являлся ли он на самом деле врагом, этот интригующий необъяснимый солдат?  
Я хотела задать ему три вопроса, трёх вопросов было достаточно, чтобы по итогам полученных ответов вынести вердикт.  
Снова свернув паразон, я подняла Эмбер со ступеньки, вышла из операторского зала, желая вернуть фрейм на стенд жизнеобеспечения. Дорн чистил техническую палубу, и за пылесосом неотступно следовала раздражённо чирикающая Пертурабо. На голове статуэтки тералиста сидел носитель.  
— Рига, едем на Цереру.   
Поставив Эмбер на стенд, я отключилась сознанием от фрейма, подняла крышку соматической установки. Умбра ещё сидел на ступеньке, облокотившись на колени, пусто рассматривал развешенные полукругом на стенах масштабные фотографические снимки планетных пейзажей. Я отсоединилась от установки, кое-как поднялась на ноги, чуть размяла мышцы и уселась на то же место рядом с Умброй, где до этого находилась Эмбер.   
— Но главное — чтобы он вернул мне вайтус эссенции. Если не вернёт, я ему паразон в жопу вставлю и проверну.   
_«Понятное дело, выше всё равно не дотянешься»_.  
— У всех варфреймы как варфреймы, и только мне достался разговорчивый.   
_«А зачем нам на Цереру?»_.  
На Церере всё началось — там и должно закончиться.   
  
Церера являлась единственным местом, на котором можно было встретить неагрессивных гринирских клонов. Приписанные к верфи рабочие в первую очередь занимались своими непосредственными обязанностями, и нападали лишь в том случае, если их втягивали в конфликт. Я не успела в ходе развернувшегося на Земле гротескного действия спросить, являлся ли до своей трансформации Мегмур рабочим. Потому что если нет — получалось, что вопреки воздействию кувы он каким-то образом противостоял рядовому предписанию гринирских солдат убивать всех попадавших в их поле зрения тэнно. Даже каворцы, которых из-за Крессы Тэл мне время от времени приходилось спасать, не переставали вслух размышлять насчёт удручающей необходимости доверять врагам, сиречь тем же самым тэнно.  
Постояв на орбите несколько часов и убедившись, что никакой интересной информации в перехваченных разговорах не всплывает, я приняла решение о высадке. Стоило нанести визит в центральные блоки управления данными. На это дело в императивном порядке со мной вызвался идти Умбра — по его собственным словам, меня к миссиям шпионажа допускать было нельзя.  
Мегмур Джад встретился нам на пути от блока Бета к Гамме — на сером пустом карьере, связывающем два производственных цеха. Залитая редкими лужами вязкой ядовитой жидкости голая почва не мешала двигаться, и бригада рабочих клонов деловито сгружала с платформенного погрузчика бочки токсичных отходов. Другая бригада относила бочки к укреплённому краю карьера, где сливала густую мутную жидкость вниз. Я не опасалась возможности поднимания тревоги, поскольку никто не мог заметить, если некому замечать. Мы устраняли по пути всех, кроме не обращавших никакого внимания на происходящее рабочих. За исключением тех из них, понятное дело, которые случайно оказывались на траектории поражения.  
— Угадай, кто пришёл? — спросил он сходу.   
Да, здесь всё и должно было закончиться.   
Казалось, ответ на мою мучительную попытку догадаться о сути происходящего лежит где-то на поверхности, выразительно мельтешит на краю сознания, ускользая всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь до него дотянуться. Второй компонент яда, кува, не могла давать никакой регенерации — достаточно было посмотреть на старшую королеву и Червя. Что с этим клоном сделали в чёрных лабораториях? За счёт чего поддерживалась жизнь в получившем второй шанс полусгнившем теле, и каким же конкретно образом он воспроизводил мой огонь?  
Я сделала знак рукой, и Умбра отступил на шаг за мою спину.  
— Я как раз об этом и хочу тебя спросить. Кем ты был ранее? Почему принял участие в этом проекте трансформации? Какие цели преследуешь?  
Мегмур цепко глянул на браслет паразона; красные вкрапления в багровых радужках вспыхнули и погасли. Судя по посерьёзневшему взгляду, погасла и усмешка. Я рефлекторно согнула дрогнувшие пальцы руки с закреплённой на ней браслетом.  
— Это длинный разговор.   
— Ничего, у меня есть всё время этого мира.   
— У меня теперь — тоже. А раньше у меня его не имелось вовсе, — продолжил Мегмур. — Патологическая дегенерация, до окончательного распада оставалось около недели. Так что ты в каком-то роде меня спасла.  
— Я так поняла, ты подписался в качестве подопытного на исследование... чего? Регенерационной технологии?  
— Верна только первая часть, большего сказать не могу.  
— Как ты обходишь приказы королевы не убивать всех встречных тэнно? Не может же быть, чтобы при трансформации их отменили — или чтобы с трансформацией их не вменили в предписание.  
— В каком это смысле «обхожу»? — усмехнулся Мегмур. — Я и не обхожу, выполнение приказов королевы закреплено на генетическом уровне, их никто не может обойти. Просто добавляю несколько своих правил, позволяющих отсрочить их выполнение. Для обычных гринир подобное невозможно, но не для меня. Со мной поделились старой кровью.  
Вопроса о разнице между технической кувой и _старой кровью_ для меня не стояло. Мысли закипели, проносясь в отрешённом сознании с неимоверной скоростью — я вычисляла решение задачи, в которой не осталось более неизвестных.  
Навсегда изменившая наши сознания и тела Бездна давала управление пустотной энергией — я думала, гринир каким-то образом скопировали и подручными средствами воспроизвели технологию генерации поражающих способностей моей Эмбер. Но нет, всё оказалось сложнее и в то же время прозаичнее: пусть даже и капли крови Червя было уже достаточно, чтобы возвысить выбранного солдата над остальными, заодно наделив его сверхспособностями. По-видимому, этот выбрал копирование способностей варфреймов. Во всяком случае, одного конкретного варфрейма.   
_Кто-то верит, что кува — кровь орокинских предков, дарующая силу и бессмертие. Кто-то, что кува — разлагающий тело и разум яд._  
Камень бьёт ножницы, ножницы бьют бумагу — тот, кто разрабатывал данный план, не учёл или не захотел учесть тот факт, что пустотная энергия поглощает куву. И я должна была попробовать, просто-таки обязана. Извини, Умбра. Если что-то пойдёт не так — разрешаю тебе полную свободу действий.   
_«Принял»_.  
Сконцентрировавшись, я переместила своё физическое тело из соматического узла туда, на выжженную кислотой серую почву, ступила ногой в защитном ботинке в токсичную лужу. Какие же они все огромные, эти гринир.   
— Мне состояние твоих глаз не нравится, — сказала я Мегмуру. — Давай почищу.  
Из-за разницы в размерах тот явно не воспринимал меня в качестве угрозы, поэтому прежде, чем Мегмур успел как-либо среагировать или ответить, я ударила по нему парализующим зарядом пустотной энергии. Протезированный до зубов клон не являлся подходящим объектом для способности переноса, но этого и не требовалось. Мне нужно было только запустить реакцию в ядовитой _старой крови_. Сконцентрировавшись повторно, я усилием воли направила в Мегмура фокусную волну вазарина.  
Всё заняло не больше десятка секунд, и за это время Умбра успел положить некстати высунувшихся из второго цеха гринир боевого подразделения. Правильно, никто не должен мешать мне общаться с любопытным неагрессивным солдатом.  
Когда эффект парализации спал, недовольно рычащий Мегмур потёр рукой в перчатке ничуть не изменившиеся глаза:   
— Ай.  
Я перенесла своё физическое тело обратно в соматический узел, подключилась к Эмбер. И сосредоточилась на внимательном наблюдении за поведением клона, готовясь в случае чего активировать паразон. Изменилось ли в злополучном субъекте хоть что-нибудь? Или же мои расчёты, как очистить проклятую кровь от контроля королевы, оказались неверны?  
— Мегмур, я сделаю тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.  
Тот сразу сказал:  
— Никаких больше норгов.  
— Будет видно по твоему поведению. Переходи на мою сторону.   
Мегмур лишь иронично хмыкнул.  
— И отдай мои вайтус эссенции, — добавила я. — Они мне нужны, а ты с ними что делать собираешься?  
— Что с ними делать, я и вправду не придумал, а жетон твой приспособил, — Мегмур вытащил из поясной кобуры «провидца», продемонстрировал и вправду подвешенный на короткой цепочке фосфоресцирующий обменный жетон. — Ладно, забирай свои эссенции.  
Он стопкой ссыпал оцифрованные эссенции в подставленные ладони Эмбер, ещё раз потёр перчаткой глаза.   
— За пределами службы столько всего интересного, оказывается. А так бы сдох через неделю. Живи пока, подруга, зайду как-нибудь... на огонёк.   
И телепортировался всё с теми же рыжей вспышкой и глухим хлопком.   
Рабочие клоны продолжали свои незатейливые работы по опорожнению в карьер заполненных ядовитыми отходами бочек, и по-прежнему не обращали на нас никакого внимания.  
_«Раз ситуация разрешилась, поехали отсюда, что ли»_.  
  
Мы с Умброй вернулись на орбитер, препираясь по дороге из стыковочного отсека, кто первым будет мыть фрейма — дезинфекционная установка у меня была одноместная. Недовольно пиликающий Дорн ехал за нами, вытирая оставленные вымазанными в токсичных лужах ногами варфреймов следы. Препирания разрешились сходу, поскольку я вспомнила, что у меня ещё и у самой ноги во всей этой химии перемазаны. Хорошо хоть дождь тогда не шёл.   
_«Тянет тебя вечно дурью маяться»_ , — лениво подначивал Умбра. — _«То на одну сферу залезть, то на другую сферу залезть, то паука погладить, то джаггернаута погладить, то по танку полазить. Дитё дитём»_  
— Ты будешь выпендриваться, я ещё и тебя поглажу. a  
_«Только попробуй»_.  
Вычистившись сама, я пустила в установку Умбру и вернулась в соматический узел, вновь подсоединяясь с Эмбер и дожидаясь, пока Рига вычистит Умбру. Необычная всё-таки история с Мегмуром получилась. Это что же получается, мне теперь надо остерегаться невольного создания новых гринирских пиявок? Смотреть, кого убиваю? Да нет, чушь какая-то.   
С другой стороны, всяко так интереснее жить. Руки чесались попробовать в деле паразон — Умбра меня к консолям на Церере не подпустил, поэтому я ещё не знала, как работает новая дешифрационная система. И как умирает старая кровь.  
Интересно, что теперь станет делать Мегмур Джад. Где он вообще... обитает. Вот бы его забрать жить куда-нибудь поближе. Не на орбитер, понятное дело. Чисто теоретически, можно в додзё, а то оно очень уж пустое. Идея опасная, поэтому лучше не стоит.  
Но что-нибудь всё-таки следовало придумать, потому что свою команду я предпочитала держать под рукой.

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя любимая часть всей серии. Суперржачный куволич Мегмур Джад надолго обеспечил меня хорошим настроением и идеями.
> 
> В то время, когда писалась данная часть, куволичи ещё убивали напавших на них с некорректной формулой реквиема варфреймов без спаса. 
> 
> Основной неувязкой во всей механике куволичей являются изъятие личом (надеюсь, никому не надо объяснять омофон lich/leech) полученного на миссии лута и принцип действия реквием-модов. Пришлось думать, как всё это более-менее реалистично обосновать.  
> Изначально меня вдохновила идея «Жестокой голактики»: в первом плане адаптации «реквиема» это выглядело как три тупейших стиха, после которых куволичу было проще согласиться сотрудничать, лишь бы его оставили в покое. Потом идея изменилась, однако в качестве юмористического наполнения процесса мучение лича одним четверостишием всё же было оставлено.
> 
> Авторство глупого четверостишия принадлежит вечно обиженному андерлорду.
> 
> — А где наш абисс?  
> — А, эээ… Слушай, я ж его два раза репельнул. А если он улетает за экран и получает дамаг непонятно откуда, то телепортируется.  
> — Обижается, что его безнаказанно бьют.  
> — Угу. Обиженный абисс.  
> — На обиженных абиссах воду возят.  
> — А на особо обиженных абиссах бладика возят.


End file.
